Mirrored Sky
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Boredom and a known Multi-Dimensional Troll do not mix so when he finds a harry potter world that crosses over with a magical girl world he can't help but mess with it, so watch as Azalea 'Sakura' Potter as she gets involved in things that changes her destiny and screws up a old manipulative goats plans. Fem Harry! possibly OP harry


**Something I came up with awhile ago and is just something to entertain myself and other with while I work on my other fics.**

 **This'll be mainly HP/MLGN but it will contain other X-Overs, also i'm taking creative liberty with the timelines.**

 **Please note that instead of 1980 fem harry's generation is born 20 years later in the year 2000**

 **Also note I'm having Nanoha's age group born in the year 1998**

 **{Line Break}**

Zelretch hummed as he looked through the worlds for something new to ease his boredom as messing with the holy grail wars had gotten boring as there's only so much one could do to change things up.

"Nope, no, nadda, to boring, hmmmm so many boring worlds" Zelretch says to himself before he starts looking through worlds that he would normally leave to Blackwing* to mess with.

"Interesting this world interconnects with a Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha world" Zelretch says before smirking.

"Let's see nothing new in Uminari city but let's see about this worlds harry potter" Zelretch says as he focuses on England and onto harry potter only to blink and then laugh.

"A female version of Harry this is just perfect" Zelretch says as he starts rummaging through his collection of things he's grabbed that looked interesting over the centuries before he pulled out a book that shined liked a mirror and was chained up.

"The Tome of the Mirrored Sky, sister book to the Tome of the Night Sky now known as the Book of Darkness and a good counter to it" Zeretch says before he vanished to the world he had been watching as he had things to set up such as paying the humanoid walrus to hand guardianship of the young girl to him while he set up something similar to what Gil Graham was doing for young Hayate Yagami.

{Location: Little Whining, Surrey, England 2004}

Zelretch looked at the humanoid Walrus known as Vernon Dursley as he sat across from him before he laid a briefcase onto the coffee table and opened it showing Vernon the money along with some papers.

"1 million pounds and you sign over guardianship of your niece over to me and you'll never have to see her again" Zelretch says barely holding the sneer he wanted to show at Vernon's greed as he grabbed the guardianship papers and quickly signed them before he bellowed.

"GIRL GET OUT HERE AND GRAB YOUR THINGS YOU'RE LEAVING THIS NORMAL HOUSE AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANY OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" the loudness of the bellow caused Zelretch to temporarily go deaf before his Dead Apostle healing kicked in and healed his hearing but he did have to wonder how no one heard the bellowing, it was a soft squeak from behind him that caused Zelretch to turn and get a better look at the small waif of a girl he had just gotten guardianship of.

The first thing Zelretch noticed about the small 4 year old was that she had dark red almost black hair and the brightest eyes that looked like flawless emerald, another thing he noted was she was smaller then she should be and showed signs of starvation and malnutrition.

"Come along young one you'll never have to step foot in this house again if you don't want to" Zelretch says as he takes the guardianship papers and then the young girls hand leading her out of the house all the while Vernon was greedily counting the money.

"So what's your name little one?" Zelretch asks as he looks down at the girl.

"D..don't know, Uncle and Auntie always called me girl" the young girl says softly.

"How about I give you a name from a culture that I enjoy?" Zelretch says getting rapid nodding in return as the young girl was just happy getting a real name to be called by.

"How about Sakura? It means Cherry Blossom in Japanese, that's the culture I said that I enjoy" Zelretch says as the girl thinks about it and nods her consent to the name liking it's meaning.

{Location: Obscure Tomes Bookshop, London, England 2007}

Sakura Potter looked up from the book she was reading as the door to the shop her 'grandpa' Zelretch had bought for her that also had an apartment above it where she lived opened and a man with grey hair with a beard and mustache came in with a pair of girls as they looked around.

"Welcome to Obscure Tomes how may I be of assistance?" Sakura asks as she stands up on a small stand she had put there so she could work the counter when the help her 'grandpa' had hired to look after her wasn't around, her voice caught the older man and the pair of girls off guard as they didn't expect someone young to greet them.

"Hm, hello young one i'm Gil Graham and these are my assistants Aria and Lotte, We were taking a walk when I spotted this bookshop and thought to take a look around" the man Gil says as Sakura smiles brightly.

"Welcome I'm Sakura Potter my Grandpa bought this shop for me, though the help he hired is off today due to being sick so i'm stuck at the counter instead of sorting the rare tomes Grandpa's found that belongs to ancient civilizations**" Sakura says happily though she did pout at not being able to read and sort through the rare tomes due to her help being sick.

"Oh really? may I have a look at the rare tomes?" Gil asks as he looks at the girl who stared at him and the his twin familiars.

"You may look but you can't read them but if you plan on buying any of them they are expensive due to their ages" Sakura says as she puts up a sign to show 'private viewing' before she turned to the 3 people.

"Follow me please and don't touch anything you don't plan to buy" Sakura says in as stern a voice that a 7 year old could as she led gil and the twins to a vault door that she proceeded to open the vault door and led them in as she showed them the rare tomes Aria grabbed Gil's attention as she pointed out a pair of books from Al Hazard.

"Excuse me young Sakura but where did you get these books from?" Gil asks as Sakura comes and looks at them.

"Grandpa found them in some ruins he was visiting, but I don't know where they was though" Sakura says with a small frown before she huffs.

"50 million pounds per book if you want them as they are among the oldest in my collection" Sakura says with a tone of finality causing Gil and the twins to stare at her.

"I'll have to see if I have the funds to buy them as I know that some of the people I work with would love to examine these 2 books" Gil says as Sakura sighs but nods as she leads them out of the vault and relocks it including the secret magical security Mirrored Sky had taught her.

"I should be back within a month about the 2 books" Gil says as he and the twins leave as they had to alert the TSAB about 2 Al Hazard books that young Sakura had in her rare tome vault and that the young girl's grandfather more then likely wasn't a native to non-administrated world #97 A.K.A Earth and that's not including the possibility that young Sakura might have more rare magical tomes and possible lost logia she might unknowingly have among her books, plus he had to worry about the Book of Darkness that had recently activated but the Wolkenritter had yet to start their attacks on mage linker cores

 **{Line Break}**

 ***Blackwing belongs with the Fate's Gamble fic series and it's writer and beyond this mention he won't be apart of this fic and this is shameless promotion for a fic series I enjoy :)**

 **** Zelretch goes around collecting books for Sakura to sell if only because Sakura enables his magical girl obsession.**

 **Edit: fixed a typo I spotted while reading this chapter over that no-one seems to have spotted until now including myself {12/18/2016}**


End file.
